Danger Girl Undercover of Shadows
by Wolfi3warrior
Summary: A faunus girl with a past that is a mystery even to her later finds out that her destiny and fate is to help save remnant. No pressure. Right? RIGHT? Only time will tell
1. The introduction

**Welcome to the introduction part of this story ppl, i wolfi3 here by welcome you back to yet another story fic today's fic is RWBY i have made an oc character who's past is a mystery to herself but her destiny and fate is to be the new maiden instead of pyrrha****. She is also an ex girlfriend of blake. After uncovering a plot to assissinate ghira thing kinda go to hell to where a terrible and tragic incident occurred between blake and (oc) serena. On the night of the tragic event serena should've died, but it seems a divine intervention of some kind or divine being had a hand in keeping her alive so her psyche had conjured up that serena is dead and that she is the older twin sister named serenity (aka. Syn The shadow broker). Seeing this as a new start at life she works in the shadows uncovering more things of interest an is later on confronted and taking into custody by ironwood and winter schnee a deal is struck and she now works for winter. Later winter gives her a mission to go undercover as a beacon academy student as extra added security. **

**Anyways i hope you ppl will like this story but i'm afraid i must go as it is quite late. G'night, i wish you huggles and chocolate kisses. **


	2. A girl undercover enters beacon

Wooo, hi pplz, wolfi3 here bringing to you another new story of my waifu's home world of remnant hehe anyways this will be a **RWBY** fanfic the pairing is undecided for rightnow but i'm thinking of either yang or another oc to make a love triangle that is all for now so. let's start this bad boy up already shall we.

**DISCLAIMER: i do not REPEAT i do not own RWBY **_(all tho i wish i had ownership over my sexy waifu yang but one can only dream LMAO) _**anyways i do not own RWBY nor do i own the songs of popular musicians, bands or single artists. Thnk you n have a nice day **

(Story start)

It was a lovely evening in vale a female faunus dressed in a black cloak can be seen walking leisurely thru the streets of vale

"Hmm, it's kinda boring out tonight, oh well gotta head to junior's first then make plans on how to enter beacon per winter's orders of course" says the faunus girl as she looks at her scroll while she kept walking in the direction of junior's club

(Smalltimeskip)

Upon arriving to where the club was located the faunus girl stopped in her tracks an stared in shock and curiosity at what she was looking at for in front of her she saw the signs of heavy damage that had been fone to the club

whistle*

"Seems someone had a lil' too much fun i see" mused the fuanus girl as she entered the front door then make her way to where she knew junior would mostly be

_(By the bar side)_

Slumped over the counter of the bar we find the owner nursing a brused jaw while sipping a cold alcoholic beverage as he grumbles about -damn crazy blondes- and -grabbing on his nuts-

"Well, well i only just returned to this place only to find the joint in shambles. My, my junior who' d you piss off this time" giggled the girl as she sat down beside junior at the bar then reaches over the counter to grab a bottle of whiskey

Junior half chuckled half grumbled as he looks at the girl next to him then smirks as he recognizes her right away

"So finally returned huh syn been a good while since we last seen each other no?" Asked junior as takes a sip of his drink

The girl now known as syn giggles as she takes off her hood revealing her cat like ears and her unique hair coloring of tan'ish orange hair with dark brown spots her ears had the same coloration as well seeing as syn was a serval cat

Junior took the time to over look her appearance she had grown a bit from the last he saw her. She stood about 5,7" her face was heart shaped her eye was a lite Violet color the side of her bangs covered her eye patch that covered the long angled scar over her eye she had pouty kissable lips an a button nose

"So what brings you to vale syn? Business or pleasure?" Asked junior as finished his drink

"Business unfortunately. I'm on orders to enroll into beacon by my boss's orders so i figure i'd stay the night with you at your place then head to beacon to speak with the coffee fanatic ozpin" says syn as she down a shot of whiskey, while giving junior the look of lust as she sensually licked her lip.

Junior gulp a bit at the way syn looked at him they both agreed after that incident they'd be a friends with benefits so any time syn should show up he'd let her stay at his place.

(Timeskip)It was on the second day after the first year's intuition that we find syn making her to ozpin's office for her meeting an enrollment into beacon it looked like the day was gonna be nice out

"Hmm this place is huge, guess i better hurry to ozpin's office so i can figure out how to go about my mission" says syn as she is in her huntress attire.

_(Syn is wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a black vest a short black shorts that stops mid thigh a long sleeve black trench coat black fingerless gloves a red scarf/face mask that covers her lower face a wide brim fedora hat on her feet she wore black heeled boots and black fish net stockings that came up over her knees)__(Inside ozpin's office)_We find professor ozpin in his office overlooking paperwork while sipping his mug of hot coffee while standing beside him were glynda goodwitch and qrow branwen as they a waited the arrival of the famed/notorious the shadow she was a huntress/thief/information broker

"Ozpin your seriously not considering of letting a criminal like the shadow broker to be enrolled into our academy. Are you?" Asked glynda as she was over looking the shadows broker's list of crimes thru her tablet

"I agree with what sugar tits is sayin' ozzy, i don't think it's a good idea" says qrow while taking a sip of his flask

Ozpin was quietly mulling over things in his head on one hand the shadow broker was a well know criminal and thief but was also an information broker but after hearing she will be debriefing him on her mission

"While i do agree with both of you, i do think we should at least give her a chance to explain to us her reasons on wanting to join beacon" said ozpin as he took a sip from his mug before he heard a knock on the door

"Huh guess she's here" says qrow

"So it would appear, you may enter" says ozpin as he sits back into his chair sipping his mug to hide a small smile on his face

Upon getting permission to enter syn opened the door the walked in as calm as can as she came to a stop in front of the desk

"Hello professor ozpin, professor goodwitch and oh i see the drunkard qrow has joined us i see" said syn as she mused at the way qrow's brow twitched at the drunkard part

"Now hol-"qrow was cut off mid sentence by ozpin

"Now, now let's not fuss over things, so miss shadow broker why don't you please introduce yourself to us and tell us why you wish to enroll into beacon" says ozpin as he chuckles at her for calling qrow a drunkard

"Ah, yes of course professor" taking off her hat and lowering her face mask she begins to introduce herself "i am syn and im a serval cat faunus and the reasons i wish to be enrolled into beacon is because my boss has ordered me to"

"Oh, and who tell is your employer another criminal wishing to harm our students i think not" snarls glynda as she raises her crop up but is stopped by ozpin

"Now glynda allow her to finish her explanation and reasonings" says ozpin as glynda lowers her cropwith a frim frown

"My employer is winter schnee and i am an undercover agent my alias the shadow broker as people came to call me has been able to find out things like the white fang's movments and schemes along with torchwick and also three underlings working for salem, one of which has half of a maidens power" explained syn to the shocked trio in front of her she pulls out a tan files and a few folders from her inner coat pocket, then hands them over to ozpin to look over

"So i see these underlings are planning to enter our academy posing as students during the vytal festival to find out where we hide amber's body, this is troubling is that why winter wants you to enroll into beacon?" Asked ozpin as he looks over the files before handing them over to glynda

"Partly yes but honestly she wants me to make friends and also to watch over her sister weiss of course and before i forget i have another huntress attire so the shadow broker shall stay in the shadows of vale" answered syn

Ozpin nods in gratitude and looks to glynda who nods as well then looks to qrow who nods but shows he doesn't trust syn just yet but is willing to give her a chance

"Well then syn i welcome you to beacon as of today your a one person team hhmmm lust i think suits you don't you?" Questioned an amused ozpin

"Team lust? I like it professor, so shall i start classes tomorrow as will?" Asked syn

"Yes that will be a good idea, now that everything is cleared up you may go to your dorm room i've sent your room code and locker number an code to your scroll" said ozpin

"Ok thanks again professor ozpin i bid you all a good day" says syn as she turns to leave the office so she may find her dorm room

End


	3. The new girl of beacon

**Hey pplz, welcome back to ****another chapter brought to you by your's truly moi. ****Anywho, let's start the show and find out how syn's sudden appearance will shake thing up for team RWBY and beacon**** as a whole shall we? ****_Disclaimer : i do not own RWBY nor do i own any of the popular songs of bands musicians or individual artists that may be mentioned in this fanfiction story_**

(Story-start) 

It was half passed 8 in the morning we find teams rwby and jnpr taking their sit's in professor port's class only have said professor to stop mid sentence after hearing a knock on the door

"Yes, please enter" said professor port as he waits for the person or person's to enter

As the doors open slowly every student turns their heads to get a look at who was entering only to gain blushes and go slack jawed at the in the boys minds the most sexiest and drop dead gorgeous girl in all of vale to walk into their classroom.

"Excuse me, but is this professor port's class. I'm Serenity Salvatore and i'm new here" asks serenity as she stood in front of professor port wearing the school uniform but unlike the other students uniforms she modified her uniform

_(Her modified uniform consisted of black fish net stockings with ankle cut heel boots with garter belt a red plead mini skirt the shirt was tied in the front that showed off her mid section with a few buttons unbuttoned showing a bit of the top of her cleavage also a black vest while the school blazer was wrapped around her hips. She had two hoop earrings pierced her human ears an around her neck was a choker necklace the said rawr! And gold chain necklace with a heart pendant locket but it looked to have a bullet piercing thru the middle of the heart)_

Upon getting out his stupor he clears his throat to answer

"Why my lady this is indeed the right class and allow me to introduce myself for i am professor port" said professor port as he stood in front oof serenity while offering a chaste kiss to her hand

"Oh my, i had no idea the professor was a handsome and charming person. May i take my sit so we can continue class" giggled serenity as she took her hand back from the in her mind annoying professor

"But of course let's continue with our lessons shall we" says port as he gets back into he's teaching mode

As serenity makes her way to her sit she subtlety takes a look round only to freeze up a bit upon noticing a person she didn't count on seeing here it was her ex girlfriend as her eyes flashed with emotions such as sadness hurt anger and hatred for her ex that was sitting next to a blonde girl but serenity quickly brought her emotions under control as she took her sit a good feet away from them as port continued his lesson

_(Blake pov)_

After running late for class with the girls and team jnpr i sat there listening to the professor drone on and on about what makes a good huntsman but at the sound of the knock at the door i turned my focus towards my partner yang whom seemed to have be shocked or star struck for some reason so i turned in the direction she and most of the students attention was only to freeze up upon noticing a serval cat faunus girl walk in and upon my staring i felt a deja vu almost like i knew het or as if i've seen her from somewhere before then the sir name rang in my ears Salvatore but it couldn't be her because her first name wasn't Serena it was serenity and the moment she turned to make her way to her sit it happened. everything seemed to slow down as she and i made brief eye contact my breath hitch as i saw the way she looked at me her eyes flashed with a multitude of emotions but hatred was the most prominent. she then quickly school her emotions and took a sit a few feet away. I have to find out if she is who i think she is

_(Time-skip) _After class serenity made her way to the court yard to enjoy the bit of peace she has now, knowing blake will mostly confront her sooner or later to get answers to her questions. On another note she scooped out weiss and honestly she was a tad bit disappointed in her performance (ie. Her volunteering to show her skills as a huntress) seriously weiss needs to loosen up she's to up tight and prideful that it almost borders arrogance but that is why serenity is here. To look after weiss and hopefully help teach her humility. That'll be fun. Not!!!

"Hey, you salvatore i have some questions to ask you" yelled blake as she rushed to catch up to serenity for a private confrontation not knowing her teammates were secretly following her along with jnpr a good distance away an staying hidden so as not to be caught by the two girls

"Speak the devil's name an she shall appear, i guess" muttered serenity as she stopped to answer but kept her back to blake "may i help mrs. Uh sorry i dunno your name" asked serenity as she trys to keep her emotions in check and to not lash out

After catching up to the salvatore girl, Blake steady's her breathing and her nerves at the questions she was gonna ask the other girl

"Your is salvatore right so then do you by chance know serena salvatore" asked blake in a neutral tone

"I am a salvatore yes, and at one time i knew a serena salvatore that was a long time ago though" answered serenity in a sadden tone as she clenched her fists tightly

Shocked by the answer and the pastense used blake closed her eyes and asked her next question

"Is she still around vale or is she back at menagerie" asked blake as she hoped her ex was ok or at least with some one to love her

"She's dead" was the only reply serenity gave as she started to walk away from a shell shocked blake who's body was trembling as tears started to collect in the corner of her eyes

**cliffhanger **

I thought a lil' cliffhanger here would be good as i've been swamped to things i need to take care of lol


	4. A sadden past revealed

Wooo, man i swear the real world is out to get me lmao today i misplaced my car keys and my phone so i was late for work but no biggie anyway i do hope you all enjoyed my rwby fanfic. Now then is chapter we will find out what happened between blake and serena now know known as serenity oohh the drama. On with the show!! **_DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN RWBY NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE POPULAR SONGS OR MUSIC OR ANY OF THE BANDS OR ANY OF THE INDIVIDUAL ARTIST'S THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY_**.

_(Last time on danger girl)_ _We found blake confronting the new girl serenity looking for answers to her questions on the whereabouts of her ex serena and how serenity is related to her_

"Your is salvatore right so then do you by chance know serena salvatore" asked blake in a neutral tone

"I am a salvatore yes, and at one time i knew a serena salvatore that was a long time ago though" answered serenity in a sadden tone as she clenched her fists tightly

Shocked by the answer and the pastense used blake closed her eyes and asked her next question

"Is she still around vale or is she back at menagerie" asked blake as she hoped her ex was ok or at least with some one to love her

"She's dead" was the only reply serenity gave as she started to walk away from a shell shocked blake who's body was trembling as tears started to collect in the corner of her eyes

(_End)_(Start-story) 

"She's dead"

"_No"_

"She's dead"

"_She can't be"_

_"_she's dead_"_

As blake stood there still in complete shock and trying to get a grasp of the words that kept repeating itself in her head as she finally came back to reality her leh's gave out as she slumped to the cold hard ground. Yang rushed to her partner's side to see what was going on and if blake was ok only to see tears slowly falling from her face, this in turn angered her as yang stood up and marched after serenity who hadn't gone far.

"Hey you, what the fucks your deal? What did you do or say to blake just now huh? I swear to god you better answer me or else!" Spoke an anger blonde bombshell

Just then the rest of their friends came out of their hiding spots to see what was going on and put their guard up in case things got ugly.

"What's my deal you ask? Why don't you ask your murderer of a partner over there?" Answered serenity as she thumbed over to blake who was still on the groumd being comforted by ruby and pyrrha as the other's stared wide eyed in shock at what was just said.

Yang snarled as she pointed a finger at serenity

"Hey don't you dare call my partner a murderer! She may be antisocial and a smut reader but she is in no way a murderer!" Spoke yang while every one just sweatdropped at what yang said bout blake.

"Gods"

"Damnit"

"Yang"

Were the three responses from the other three girls (_you should know who's who)_

"I call her a murderer because she is one. She killed my younger twin sister serena whom she was dating at the time before the she was killed by her" snarled out serenity as she glared at blake with so much anger.

Upon hearing those words. Saying blake was angered was an understatement she was pissed at being called a murderer of her ex girlfriend. Blake tried to break out of pyrrha and nora's grip to attack the girl that dare say she was a killer as ruby tried to reason with her but it did little to no good.

"I would've never done that! Your wrong i'm not a killer!" Growled out blake who looked at serenity's back with hate and amger

Yang was not sure what to do or who to believe so she just huffed.

"Ok then, since you stromgly believe that blake killed your twin sister how about we just sit somewhere to hear both sides of the story. Will that be ok with everyone?" Asked a nervous pyrrha as she was trying to resolve this whole misunderstanding up in a peaceful way

"Fine/fine by me" both blake and serenity snarled out as they along with everyone moved to a shady tree to finally get answers as to what's happened between this two.

"Well allow me to introduce myself i am serenity salvatore i'm the older twin between serena and i by 45mins. An -"thats bull and you know it serena had no twin sister"- " as i was saying i am serena's twin but as for not being around or having never been see till now that reason is simple i work for winter schnee at a young age i had gotten myself into quite a bit of trouble that general ironwood and winter schnee tracked my whereabouts and took me into custody" spoke serenity while looking into both blake's and weiss's eyes seeing a look of disbelief and shock in both's eyes as serenity leaned against the tree with her arms crossed under her double d bust.

"Wai, wait, wait. You mean to say you work with my sister!?" Asked a shocked weiss who's eyes looked ready to pop out her skull

"Yea that's right freezy queen, -"HEY! "- i work for your beautiful snow angel of a sister. but that was then and after i heard what happened to my lil' kitten of a sister i asked to be discharged from her services"

Serenity sighed sadly as she fingered with the locket around her neck.

Upon notcing serenity fidgeting with the locket yang, blake, ruby amd pyrrha noticed the single bullet going thru the middle of the heart as it twirled they saw the backside was colored in red.

Yang's eyes softened as she knows why it was red. ruby was a little confused not knowing why the cool looking locket was red on one side. pyrrha just lowered her head in silent pray for the live that was taken. Blake was getting a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as she stared at the locket in despair.

"I see you all noticed this locket" asked serenity as she looked at everyone and as one they nodded

'So um who did it belong to" asked juane as he nervously scratched his head

"This once belonged to serena. This bullet was fired from the person's weapon that killed her and... The red coloring is the blood of my lil' sister that refuses to be washed off" sadly stated serenity as she took off the locket and tossed it to blake to look over.

Blake caught the locket and looked at it carefully as everyone was silent at the news that the locket belonged to serenity's sister. Yang and ruby both felt sad not knowing how they'd react if either one of them died.

As for blake her eyes watered once again as she clutched the locket in her trembling hands and held it close to her chest

"Yea that was the only thing i kept of her i and her other friends buried her huntress gear near her favorite spot for star gazing back in menagerie as we cremated her body, we spread her ashes around the lil' rose bush that was in her favorite spot to star gaze" serenity's voice cracked a bit at that as a few tears escaped her eyes

Blake was silently crying now, ruby was crying and hugging onto yang for comfort while yang hugged and comforted ruby while wiping the tears away, juane, ren, pyrrha and nora stayed silent with their heads down in sadness weiss was sad but tried to look strong

"Serenity i am sorry for your loss i truly am but could you please continue i mean if you feel like you cancan?" Asked pyrrha who nervesly fidget'd a bit

After wiping her tears and slowly calmed her self she nodded as she inhaled and exhaled

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe that she is gone is all. But I'm ok to continue" spoke serenity as she got ready to continue "last i heard from her serena told me that some ppl where after her, i asked her if she wanted me to come back home but she refused saying she's a big girl and can take care of herself. I really wished i had followed my gut instinct that time cause a day later her friend joey i think was his name messaged my scroll saying serena was badly hurt and her aura and semblance were very low but other then that she was ok so i just asked they keep me posted" said serenity as she looked the skies with sadness "two days later i gotta call while i was wroking undercover that serena was murdered but a witness pointed out the killer was a female with black hair, i had to left my post and headed to menagerie to investigate the crime scene but when i got their they cleared the scene i was only able to get some evidence that was overlooked, i found shell casings, bullet fragment, traces of dust, slash mark's from a hifi sword or a katana blade and two strand's of hair one is red colored the other is blackish blue in color" spoke serenity as she rubbed her chin as everyone as pondering on they just heard and learned from serenity

"Well you said you found a red hair strand and a blackish blue hair strand and blake's hair is obviously black so that means blake isn't the killer" spoke yang as everyone agreed with the blonde bimbo

"You maybe right, or you maybe wrong but until i find out the truth of what really happened to serena i can not trust blake at the moment. I hope you can all understand that this was a devastating tragedy for me to lose the only family i had in this whole world" spoke serenity as she pushed herself from against the tree and started to go to get some chow

"Wait, you forgot this" says blake as she held out the locket towards serenity who shook her head while showing a small sad smile.

"You keep it, if are innocent as you say you are she'd want you to have it" says serenity just then her scroll went off her ringtone playing for all to hear

(_Nivea, don't mess with my man (vers.1)_

_don't mess with my man (sing, baby)_

_I'mma be the one to break it to ya'_

_Not my girls, not my man_

_So find your own and leave mine alone_

_Don't mess with my man_

_I'mma be the one to break it to ya'_

_Here's a lil' advice for ya, find your own man_

upon hearing the ringtone serenity quickly took the call as she answered

"mellow, you have reached the one and only smexii kitty kitty, mehow may i help ya' today nyan?" Asked serenity as she cracked a smile at her own way of answering a call causing everyone to look at her weirdly she own shrugs her shoulders

"Nyan, you want to have a lunch date wit lil' ol' nyan, ooohh the sounds purrfect nyan, im on my way nyan ttfn" giggled serenity as she ended her call then she notices the looks on the other's faces yang look amused blake looked in disapproval nora and ruby had stars in their eyes at the nyans she made weiss looked away with a lite blush an pyrrha smiled awkwardly ren just look stoic juane was blushing at how cute serenity sounded

"Oh ummm yeah i uh i gotta go now. So see ya' round" says serenity as she swiftly turned around and briskly started to walk away with a big blush on her face as she forgot they were still there

**End**

Whew another chapter done time for bed now so g'night sweet dreams huggles and chocolate kisses to all


	5. making new friends

hi ppl i'm back srry for being away for so long my life was turned upside down lately so yeah.anyways let's start this show.

_DISCLAIMER - I Don't own rwby nor do i own any songs that belong to popular bands,musicians or individual artists being mentioned in this fanfiction_.

_(last time on danger girl)_

_the teams of both rwby and jnpr had just learned of a sad tragic story serenity's younger twin sister's death but also discovered serenity seems to be friend material_ _while yang is thinking along the lines of a new teasing or flirting target._

**(story start)**

it was a beautiful mid morning in vale people can be seen walking around doing errands like window shopping or getting a bite to eat we then change the scene to beacon were we find a our lovely serval fanus taking notes in her class when the rang signaling it was time for lunxh

**(scene change)**

after exiting the classroom sereniserenity walked towards the dining hall wondering what to eat as she walked in she accidentally walked into another person whom had rabbit ears making both fall to the floor but of course they landed awkwardly _(if you know what i mean)_

**(serenity pov)**

"_oh man i could go for a nice pizza or a juicy burger' _i thought to myself as i was not paying attention to where i was going i suddenly bumped into some causing us to fall to the floor my eyes were shut as i fell on top of a girl if the feeling of my boobs being squished into another pair of boobs was any indication but tthen i fely a soft pair of lips mashed against my own lips.

"_oh shit i *squealed in my head*"_ as i quickly jumped to my feet hoping the person i bumped into knew it was an accident.

i finally got a good look at the person whom i bumped intointo an saw she was a faunus as well an admittedly cute rabbit faunus she wore the academy uniform and had brown hair and brown rabbit ears.

**(normal pov) **

as serenity looked at the cute rabbit girl she muttered out "so cute" after hearing that both girls blushed bright red.

"*ahem* uh i mean, here let me help you up as it was my fault for not watching where i was going" says serenity after getting her blush under control while offering a hand to the girl who timidly took hold of the offered hand.

"oh um it its ok, it was jus,just an accident" said the rabbit girl as she stood up while dusting herself off

"yeah,still i'm sorry bout that here let me make it up to you by getting us some grub 'kay" offered serenity as she slowly walked to where the food was but was stopped by the rabbit girls hand holding onto her sleeve.

"oh you don't have to.really i can get my own food" says an embarrassed rabbit girl who looked so cute in serenity's mind

"oh,well how bout we go together then" said serenity who suddenly reminded something

"oh man i forgot i never got your name. i'm serenity by the way serenity salvatore" spoke serenity as introduced herself with a smile

"i am velvet.velvet scarlentia" velvet introduced herself as she walked with serenity to the food line

"very cute name but may i call you bun bun pretty plz" asked serenity as she used her cute kitty look

velvet blushed once again as she saw the cute look on serenity's face forcing to agree soso with a nod an muttered "ok"

serenity suddenly hugged velvet as she patted her head "yay, i made a new friend who is a cute bunny girl" serenity exclaimed as she rubs her cheek against velvet's cheek purring as she does

cliffhanger

whew another chapter up hoping it is to your liking if not oh well. but i must go sadly, i got the early shift in the morning at work, what fun. **NOT!! **


End file.
